


Freundschaft

by KeeperofKnowledge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofKnowledge/pseuds/KeeperofKnowledge
Summary: Ein Gespräch, das irgendwann einfach stattgefunden haben muss.





	Freundschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt während der Besatzung von Deep Space Nine durch das Dominion, irgendwann zwischen Staffel 6 Episode 3 "Söhne und Töchter" und Episode 4 "Hinter der Linie".

“Ah, Major Kira. Sie sind eher hier als ich erwartet hatte”, sagte Weyoun. Kira blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen im Eingang des Raumes stehen und starrte den Vorta überrascht an.

“Was machen Sie in Gul Dukats Büro?”, fragte sie schließlich verwirrt.

“Oh, unser gemeinsamer Freund hatte mich hierher gebeten um die neuen Arbeitsschichten für die Jem'Hadar festzulegen. Er ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen, um mit seiner Tochter zu Mittag zu esssen. Da er es versäumt hat, mich vorher hinauszugeleiten, habe ich mich hier etwas umgesehen.”, erklärte Weyoun unentwegt lächelnd.

“… Sie haben mich hierher bestellt?”

“So ist es. Ich wollte mich schon seit einer Weile persönlich mit Ihnen unterhalten, Major. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz.”

Kira kam misstrauisch näher und setzte sich langsam. Das unnatürliche Lächeln des Vorta schaffte es stets, ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterzujagen. _Immerhin ist es nicht Dukat_ , sagte sie sich. 

“Worüber wollten Sie reden?”, fragte Weyoun gegenüber von ihr Platz nahm. Der Vorta schwieg für ein paar Sekunden und hielt den Blick auf einen Punkt auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm gerichtet, als müsse er sich erst Worte zurecht legen. Das ganze war eine Farce: Kira hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er die gesamte Unterhaltung bereits bis ins kleinste Detail geplant hatte, bevor sie auch nur den Raum betreten hatte. Diese Pause diente nur dazu, ihr Unbehagen zu vergrößern, so dass sie ihm schneller antworten würde. Oder vielleicht wollte Weyoun sich auch nur als “menschlicher” darstellen, um ihre Sympathie zu wecken. _Na, viel Glück dabei_ , dachte Kira. _Eher verkaufe ich den Pah-Geistern meine Seele._

“Sie kennen Odo jetzt schon seit vielen Jahren”, begann Weyoun langsam und fixierte sie mit seinen violetten Augen. Es war keine Frage.

“Und es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass der Gründer Sie mit mehr von seiner Zuneigung ehrt als jede andere Person auf dieser Station. Woran liegt das?”

Kira musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Natürlich ging es um Odo. Die Vorta verehrten ihn und den Boden auf dem er stand – aber für seine tatsächlichen Wünsche und Ansichten interessierten sie sich kein bisschen.

“Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären. Wir sind gute Freunde”, sagte Kira kurz angebunden. Weyouns Lächeln wurde noch breiter und ähnelte mehr denn je einer Grimasse. Er lehnte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Vorderarmen auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

“So viel ist offensichtlich. Mich würde interessieren, wie es zu dieser Freundschaft gekommen ist.”

“Ganz einfach”, sagte Kira und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, soweit es die Lehne zuließ.

“Wir haben zusammen die erste Besatzung von Bajor durch ihren Freund Dukat überstanden. Wir arbeiten seit vielen Jahren zusammen. Ich bewundere Odos Professionalität, sein Pflichtbewusstsein, seine Unbestechlichkeit. Unsere Freundschaft basiert auf gegenseitigem Respekt: selbst wenn wir manchmal nicht einer Meinung sind, können wir uns trotzdem auf die Unterstützung des anderen verlassen. Und mit einer Sache haben Sie Recht, Weyoun: Odo ehrt mich tatsächlich mit seiner Zuneigung.”

_Er ehrt mich mit mehr als nur Freundschaft_ , dachte Kira mit einer gewissen Genugtuung.  _Was würdest du wohl sagen, wenn du es wüsstest? Dass einer deiner wertvollen Gründer sich in eine_ _Solid verliebt hat? Würde dich das schockieren? Wütend machen? Sprachlos sogar?_

Kira verbarg ihre hämischen Gedanken so gut es ging hinter einer eisigen Maske.

“Beantwortet das ihre Frage?”

Weyouns Mundwinkel zuckten und er lehnte sich etwas zurück, als versuche er das gewaltige Interesse zu überspielen, mit dem er Kiras Erklärung gelauscht hatte.

“Das tut es tatsächlich, Major. Wenn ich jedoch noch eine weitere Frage stellen –“

“Das dürfen Sie nicht”, unterbrach ihn Kira und stand ungestüm auf. Sie hatte es auf die geduldige, respektvolle Art versucht; aber ihre (zugegebermaßen nicht sehr große) Geduld war nun verbraucht. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Verlangen, die Natur ihrer und Odos Gefühle füreinander zu diskutieren – erst recht nicht mit einem Vorta, und auf _gar keinen Fall_ mit Weyoun.

“Ich weiß genau, was Sie hiermit erreichen wollen”, verkündete sie. Ihr Gegenüber erhob sich ebenfalls, er allerdings mit genau kalkulierter Bedächtigkeit, um die Illusion seiner Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch zu erhalten. Die violetten Augen des Vorta blitzten mit kaum verhohlenem Zorn. 

“Sie wollen herausfinden, wie Sie Odo manipulieren können, um Ihren sogenannten _Göttern_ zu gefallen. Nun, lassen Sie mich eines klarstellen: Solange das Dominion diese Station besetzt hat, solange das Dominion diesen Krieg weiterführt, solange das Dominion versucht den Alpha-Quadranten zu unterwerfen, wird Odo keinem einzigen von eurer Art auch nur das _kleinste bisschen_ an Wohlwollen schenken. Sie sind nichts anderes als ein blinder Narr, und Odo würde lieber sterben als einen fanatischen Sklaven mit seinem Wohlwollen zu ehren!”

Mit jedem Wort das ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, hatte Kira sich mehr in Rage geredet. Ohne den Vorta eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte sie sich um und marschierte aus dem Büro hinaus. Hinter ihr fuhr Weyoun zurück, als ob die Bajoranerin ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne das er einen Laut von sich gab. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder und stieß einen langen Seufzer auf.

_Ihre Loyalität zu Odo ist bewundernswert_ , dachte Weyoun widerwillig.  _Aber ihre Ablehnung des Dominion wird zu ihrem Untergang führen. Wenn sie sich nicht anpassen kan, wird sie früher oder später sterben. Und was würde Odo dazu sagen? Solange er sich als ihr “Freund” sieht, so unangebracht das für seinesgleichen auch sein mag, wird er immer ein Hindernis für die Interessen des Dominion sein. Sein Einfluss ist weitreichend, und wenn er sich entscheidet letztlich Gebrauch davon zu machen… Aber was kann ich tun? Was kann ich…_

Weyouns Gedanken wurden vom Summen seines PADDs unterbrochen. Eine Nachricht aus dem Gamma-Quadranten auf einem den Vorta vorbehaltenen Kommunikationskanal. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm er die Verschlüsselung zur Kenntnis, die nur von der höchsten Regierungsebene des Dominion verwendet wurde. Der Vorta gab seinen Authorisierungscode ein und las die Nachricht, die sich innerhalb einer Minute selbst löschen würde. Langsam verzogen sich Weyouns Lippen zu einem seltenen wahren Lächeln. Er selbst würde  Odo niemals als Gefahr neutralisieren können. Aber jetzt brauchte er das auch gar nicht. Weyoun ließ das PADD sinken und blickte durch ein Fenster hinaus in die unendliche Schwärze des Weltalls, unterbrochen nur von winzigen Punkten aus fernem Licht.  Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Sternen befand sich ein Schiff, das mit mehrfacher Warp-Geschwindigkeit Kurs auf die Station genommen hatte. Aber dieses Schiff brachte nicht bloß Vorta und Jem'Hadar mit sich, oh nein. Dieses Schiff brachte einen Gründer mit sich.

_Die Bajoraner hatten Recht_ , dachte Weyoun mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Amüs ement und Ergriffenheit. 

_Die Götter kommen nach Deep Space Nine_ .

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Vielleicht kommt bald noch die englische Version, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Wenn ihr was auszusetzen habt (oder auch wenn nicht), schreibt's einfach in die Kommentare und sonst lasst Kudos da :)


End file.
